1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a patient mask that is designed to be worn by dental patients, and more specifically to a mask that protects the eyes and nose of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The environment in a dental office can be detrimental to the health of both the patient and the dental staff. In addition to harmful aerosols, which studies have shown may contain up to 100,000 bacteria per cubic foot of air within three feet of the patient, the dental office may regularly contain nitrous gases, disinfectant fumes, mercury vapors, sterilization fumes, tooth dusts, fillings dust, sulfates, polyether fumes, viruses, saliva and blood droplets. The aerosols generated by air polishers are particularly harmful. High speed cutting instruments (200,000 to 300,000 rpm) generate considerable heat which can cause injury to the tooth pulp. To prevent this, water spray is employed as a coolant and a lubricant. As a result, there are microbial aerosols which are generated from the patient""s mouth during dental procedures which are comparable in bacterial concentrations to those produced during coughing and sneezing.
Transmission of infection requires a series of factors: a source of reservoir for the pathogen, a pathogen of sufficient infectivity and number, a mode of escape from the host, and a portal of entry. Infection-control techniques seek to eliminate one or more links in the chain of infection. Barrier products such as masks are viewed as a means of protecting both patients and dental staff from pathogens in potentially infectious sprays, splash and splatter. The guidelines of O.S.H.A. are for the protection of employees, not the patient. The dentist sees that dental assistants, hygienists as well as himself/herself are somewhat safe. They wear safety glasses, shields, masks and gloves. But no one has been at the forefront with concern of the patient; aside from making sure that the instrumentation is properly sterilized to protect against cross contamination and infection. The patient is exposed to the same environment as is the dentist and staff. The cloud of bacteria within the two to three foot area of the patient is very susceptible to the patient because during dental procedures the xe2x80x9cinterior milieuxxe2x80x9d of the patient is disturbed. The breathing is mostly through the nose since the mouth is the work site. The nose of the patient needs a filter and the patient""s eyes need to be shielded from flying debris. Sensitivities can develop into allergies, infected nasal passages, infected sinuses, irritated cilia, reflective sneezing and coughing. The patient must be protected from all of this. It is imperative that a patient mask be available that is lightweight, inexpensive, comfortable, and which will protect both the eyes and nose of the patient.
The prior art does have some masks designed to be used by the patient. One such mask was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,473 issued to Bothwell on Nov. 13, 1990. This mask resembles a hood that one would use to cover virtually the entire head of the patient, both front and back. While it would certainly provide for the much needed protection for the patient, it would appear to be far more costly than necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,847 issued to Craig on Oct. 31, 1978 is typical of the type of protection for the eyes of sugical patients. This patent does not protect the patient""s nose which will be the primary portal for contamination into the patient""s lungs.
None of the above inventions and Patents, taken either singly or in combination, is given to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are obviated by the present invention which provides for a disposable mask designed exclusively for the patient, especially dental patients.
More particularly, the mask is made from very lightweight, inexpensive materials that will provide protection for the nasal passageway, yet not interfere with the visibility of the dentist performing an oral procedure. Many dental procedures create flying debris and the mask must also protect the patient""s eyes.
The present invention will utilize a material quite similar to the disposable materials used as bibs and/or dental masks which utilize rigid to semi-rigid material as well as soft pleated material. The lightweight and inexpensiveness being important. It is suggested that the mask of the present invention be packaged along with the bib, perhaps even as one piece, whereby the mask can then be torn off fom the bib for use. The conventional ties that hold the masks to the user""s head are an optional design as the present invention would utilize a dead soft material over the ridge of the nose to hold the mask in place. Since the patient is in a prone position, the soft metal strip would suffice in most applications. In this way the mask will not interfere with a patient""s hairdo or cosmetic make-up.
The present invention is comprised of two areas of protection, which is presented as a one piece mask providing protection for the nose and eyes. In the present invention, the protection for the eyes is in the form of panel windows. The mask material being of a fan type design and the eye panels being of a saran, polyester or polyethylene type transparent material. The nasal protection would be of the same lightweight, soft and comfortable material as the rest of the mask but with a possibility of increasing the thickness of such for extra filtration. This is especially important in the nares area. This is why the philtrum cover can be bent to give the double layer of protection or simply protect the pre-nares area by resting on the philtrum.
The present invention will provide a means for venting exhaled breath on either side of the alar-nares area. The ventilation will be best at the nasolabial groove area. This is a naturally occuring groove which extends from the lateral border of the alar of the nose to the outer surfaces of the lips. The nasolabial groove is more prominent as the person ages, thereby increasing the exhale venting passageway. The nasolabial groove is a formation coinciding with the function of the levator labii superioris (which raises the upper lip), the levator labii superioris alaeque nasi (which dilates the nares) and the zygomaticus minor muscle. The ventilation will be best at the nasolabial groove area at the ridge of the nose. The venting is important to allieviate the panic and increased frequency of breathing that accompanies a mask that is too confining.
An important object of the present invention is to provide protection to the patient from contaminants and flying debris during dental procedures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a comfortable mask that will adapt to any size or shape face.
An object of the present invention is to provide a protective mask from the same lightweight and inexpensive materials from which disposable dental masks are made.
These and other objects will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.